gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Proximity Mines
Grand Theft Auto Online |sold in = Ammu-Nation |price = $500 (GTA Chinatown Wars) $1,000 (GTA V & GTA Online) |unlock = Fully Cocked License purchase (GTA Chinatown Wars) Friends Reunited (GTA V) |related = Sticky Bombs Land Mine Vehicle Mines |origin = |caliber = |firemode = Throwable |reticle = None |anim = Thrown |flags = Ammo Projectile }} |filename = PROXMINE apmine (Model name) PRXMINE (Stat name) |spawnmap = No |spawnped = |spawnvehicle = |firingfx = |reloadingfx = }} The Proximity Mine is an explosive weapon featured in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars and, as part of the Festive Surprise update, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' The Proximity Mine resembles more of a Land Mine, due to the rounded shape, but much smaller. It acts much like the 3D Universe's Remote Grenade and Satchel Charges, but in an instant action rather than being activated by the player. When placed, they will not explode unless a person/vehicle approach it, similar to the cut Land Mines in earlier Grand Theft Auto games. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Proximity Mine resembles a much traditional rectangle-shaped explosive, similar to the Sticky Bombs and marked as "01/B". When placed, any pedestrian or vehicle, including the player, will activate the proximity mine, beeping very fast and exploding onto them. Unlike the Sticky Bomb, the Proximity Mine seems to be almost "invisible" due to the lack of a light that will indicate its place. Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' ''Grand Theft Auto V'' When placed onto a vehicle driven by an NPC or another player (including its own), it will take 1-2 seconds to activate and explode. However, if the same is placed onto an inactive vehicle, it will not explode, being perfect to catch an unaware enemy that will take that vehicle. The only flaw is that the player can only carry five mines at once, which means that one will use these explosives wisely. Despite this, it is very useful for GTA Races, where the lead player would carefully place a Mine on a road layout for unsuspecting players to inadvertently drive over them and explode in the process which can give the lead player's advantage and widen the gap. GTA V Overview ) |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = |observed_ammo = Single unit |observed_reload_mechanism = |observed_reload_speed = |rsc_image = ProximityMine-GTAV-RSCStats.PNG |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Image Gallery HUD icon ProximityMines-GTACW-Android.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars''. Proximity-Mine-GTAV-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V''. Proximity-Mine-GTAVPC-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V'', enhanced version. First-Person View Proximity_Mine_GTAVe_Held.png|Holding a mine. Proximity_Mine_GTAVe_Thrown.png|Throwing a mine. Proximity_Mine_GTAVe_Detonate.png|Mine exploding. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' *Available in Ammu-Nation after the Fully Cocked License is purchased, costing $500. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Original version *Becomes available in all three protagonists' weapon inventory after the Festive Surprise update is installed. ;Enhanced version *Available in Ammu-Nation after completing the mission Friends Reunited, costing $1,000 each. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available at Ammu-Nation for $1,000. *Spawns in the main lobby of the Control Tower in Fort Zancudo. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Proximity Mines have a small marking that reads "M228 B2". "M228" actually refers to a real-life training grenade. *Proximity Mines do not disappear even if the player goes far away or is killed. However, they will disappear if they attach their proximity mines on a vehicle that can despawn. See Also *Vehicle Mines in Grand Theft Auto 2 and Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Gunrunning update. *Land Mines - A cut weapon in Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. *Car Bomb - A similar weapon featured in several GTA games that also can be used to detonate cars. *Sticky Bombs - A similar weapon featured in The Ballad of Gay Tony and Grand Theft Auto V that can be used similarly to Proximity Mines. Navigation }} Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:DLC Weapons Category:DLC Weapons in GTA V Category:DLC Weapons in GTA Online Category:Thrown Weapons Category:Explosive Weapons